Lost Twin
by PepperminPatti
Summary: Nora Waters was a normal girl with normal friends. Intill a letter form Hogwarts opened the flood gate for many unusual events. Including finding her Lost Twin.
1. Chapter 1

Nora Waters lay on her bed in her room on a very hot July day. All her friends were on Vacation, her favorite T.V. show had been canceled, and the air conditioning was on the fritz . One minute it would blow out boiling air, and the next freezing air. The only thing to look forward to was that it was July 15th, only 16 days away from her 11th birthday. Nora day dreamed about how her birthday would go. She would go downstairs and open her presents, and she would get everything she wanted. Then the cake... Nora's dreams were interrupted by her mum knocking on the door.

" Who is it?" Nora asked

" I have something important I need to share with you". Nora's Mum called. Nora went to at once. Hopefully the air conditioning repair man was there and the house wouldn't be ten thousand degrees. But a much different matter waiting outside the door. " Nora Dear," Nora's mum started, " I'm not sure how to explain it to you, but, well, you're a Witch." Nora felt as if she had been slapped on the face. Why would her mum insult her? " No I'm not insulting you, just look at this parchment". But never got to explain more, for Nora grabbed the parchment and read it. Here's how it looked to Nora at the time:

 _Dear, blablablabla_

 _Blablablablabla Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.(the rest is Blablabla)_

Nora apologized immediately.

"Sorry Mum I thought you were insulting me..

" I forgive you, but I am not pleased with you for ripping the letter out of my hands. You know better than that."

"Sorry Mum."

" Apology excepted, now there was another page in envelope with all of the supplies that you need and where to get them. I happen to like this page of the letter, it makes me feel proud, so I'll have this half and you have the list page alright pumpkin?"

" Alright Mum." Some parents are obsessed with having their kids be healthy and only eat/do healthy tings. Nora's parents were obsessive about sharing and compromise. For example, Nora was not allowed to go into her parents bedroom. In exchange, they did not go into Nora's room. So wanting to keep the first half of the letter was more disappointed and confusing than unexpected and/or surprising.

" Thank you Nora. Now it says that we have to reply back, but there is no return address, so how do we do this?" Then an owl swooped in. "Oh yes! I forgot! It said on the letter we use owl post! I think it's like homing pigeons so if I attach this right here-" Nora's mum attached a letter to the owl's leg. "Then it should fly off. Oh there it goes!"

Nora ran to the window and watched the owl fly off. She felt ready to join this new world she had discovered she was a part of.

" Mum, when do I go to this school?"

" On September 1st, 48 days away."

 _Alright then._ Nora thought.48 days and I will discover what it means to be a nice Witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora boarded the Hogwarts Express with a feeling of dread and excitement fiddling with her long red hair. It was in an intricate side bun that strayed much different than the usual braid she stuck it in, but Nora wanted to look her best for her first day at Hogwarts. As she walked along, she saw that all the compartments were full. Then she saw a compartment with two boys in it, and better, they looked her age. She opened the door and peeked her head in.

" Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Nora asked

" Of course." The boy with black hair said " Come sit down."

" Thanks." She said. " I'm Nora Waters."

" Welcome. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. " And that boy there is Ron Weasley."

" Hello." Ron said. " Are you Muggle-Born?"

" How did you figure it out and why does it matter?" Nora asked him.

" Just curious and guessing. I come from a All-Wizard family."

"Lucky. You must know loads of stuff. How about you Harry?" Nora asked " Are you muggle-born or all-wizard?"

" Its complicated. My parents were magical, but they died, so I've been raised by muggles." Harry replied awkwardly.

" Oh I'm so sorry"! Nora gasped.

" It's alright. Really. It is. You didn't know."

" Oh the trolleys here"! Ron said.

" That sounds promising." Nora said. " But I forgot money".

" Don't get upset, I don't have any to spare." Ron said depressingly.

" Oh it's alright I'll get stuff for all of us" Harry said

" Thanks so much!" Nora explained. " I can't wait to try some wizard candy!"

" Your Welcome, now can you help me carry this, its heavy" Harry asked. Unfortunately, Nora was late, and Harry had already dropped some candy. As Nora reached down to get the candy off the floor, she and Harry's eyes met and they both gasped and realized they had the exact same bright green eyes. After Some chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and pumpkin pasties, Nora, Harry, and Ron changed into their school robes. Soon after, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Platform.

* * *

The Great Hall was as described, was great. Nora gaped at what could have been the ceiling, but she wasn't sure. There was a bright moon and a net of stars, as the sky was outside. When she got to the front, Nora stopped. It was time for the sorting.

It felt like hours until finally Professor McGonagall called;

" Nora Waters". Nora had butterflies in her stomach. She hoped for Gryffindor, because Harry was in it and Ron had a snowball's chance in hell of not getting in. Nora was outgoing, but a few people she already knew wouldn't hurt matters. Nora sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her red hair.

 _Interesting, You do good in many places._ The sorting hat said to Nora. _Your kindness would do well in Hufflepuff, but your bravery is just as equal. Yet you want to be in Gryffindor, so mine as well be._

" GRYFFINDOR"! The sorting hat shouted. Cheers erupted from the

Gryffindor table. Nora found a seat across from Harry, and as she suspected, Ron got into Gryffindor. Then a Girl with bushy brown hair looked at Nora.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hello." The girl said. " I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Nora Waters, nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too. I'm so glad I got Gryffindor, It has a very good reputation." Then Hermione squealed. The plates in front of them magically filled themselves! The rest of the first years were also in awe, and the entire school dug in.

There was chicken and corn and salad and apples and corn bread and so many other things, Nora felt overwhelmed. She loaded her plate with all the things she liked.

"What's the orange stuff in my goblet?" Nora cautiously asked.

" Pumpkin juice."Ron replied, downing his hole goblet in one swing

" Alright then." Nora said uncertainly. She took a sip and grimaced. " Yuck! What's IN that stuff! I'm gonna stick to water from now on."

" Whats wrong with it?" Ron said.

" Not everything is for everyone."

When everyone finished eating, the prefects lead the other students to the common rooms and told everyone the new password, which was Caput Draconis. The girls found their room, which had 5 four-poster beds with deep red velvet curtains, and there was many windows and nightstands, so the girls could store things. Their trunks and pets had been brought up during the feast. Nora ran to greet her new owl, Max. He hooted when he saw her. Then Nora found out the names, personalities, and pets of her new roommates.

Lavender Brown had a white cat named Lulu, liked chocolate frogs and anything pumpkin. Romilda Vane had a black great horned owl named Susan, liked Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, accept for the gross ones. Parvati Patil had a blond cat named Anthony, and her twin sister Padma was in Ravenclaw. When the time came to pick beds, Nora got third choice. She selected the bed near the window seat, right between Parvati and Hermione. She was going to right Mum and Dad, but she was so full, that she made a mental note to do it the next day. Besides, there would be more to report then.

" Nora." Parvati whispered.

" What?"

" Good night."

" You too."

Nora must have eaten too much, for she had a strange dream. She was in a room, and a mouthless women was asking her what her mother's name was. She said Helen, for that was her mother's name, but he got angry and told her she was lying. Then Max woke her, and she fell to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween

Nora walked into the bathroom only to find a weeping Hermione. Nora new Hermione was upset, but she didn't know why. What ever it was, it must have been really bad.

" Hermione, what's wrong?" Nora asked.

" Go away." Hermione Sniffled

" Hermione, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

" Fine, I'll tell you ,just don't tell anybody." Hermione said. " I was walking to Charms, and I overheard two boys talking about me. Nora, they were saying the most terrible things. Like one of them said I was too stuck up for my own good, then he said that it was no wonder I don't have any friends." Hermione burst into tears.

" First of all, those boys are jerks, and therefore you shouldn't take them seriously. And second, you are never stuck up and you do have friends."

"I do?"

" You have me." Nora reassured. Then Hermione screamed.

A Huge mountain troll came lumbering into the girls bathroom. It held a big club, and was taller than anything the girls had seen before. Granted, they were both muggle-born, but the troll was enormous. " What do we do?" Nora whispered. " You have all the brains around here."

" I don't know. They are not that bright, but their size makes them lethal." Hermione whispered back. " Why do I have to think of a plan any way?" They looked at each other and ran into separate stalls. Unfortunately, the troll was so tall, he could look in from the top of the stall. His club was about to smash them, Harry and Ron came in. But Nora couldn't think, she was so scarred. Suddenly she felt the wooden stall come down on her head. That was when she screamed. Her only saving grace was Harry was there to lift the wood. She thanked him, and took out her wand. If she could distract it, then she might get out to get help. So she went to the opposite end of the bathroom and sent sparks into the air. It worked. The troll came right toward her. Unfortunately, it found Harry in it's path, and picked him up.

Ron saw what was happening to his best friend and pulled out his wand. He muttered an incantation, and then troll's club whacked it's owner on it's head! After a couple hits, the troll dropped to the floor.

"That was so strange." Harry exclaimed. " Not everyday you get picked up by a mountain troll."

" Thanks for getting the troll." Nora said. "I was trying to distract it, but it found that Harry was more interesting."

" Your welcome, I am always up for saving the day." Ron said, rather proud." Is It dead?"

"Sorry I got you all into this mess. If I wasn't so upset then none of this would have happened." Said Hermione." Besides, I think it's passed out."

" What is going on!?" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed as she enters the room. " What happened?!" More teachers came in. So children told their story, and the teachers were astounded. " That was quite a feat. Not many first-years can take on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail. For that reason, I give you five points each, for shear dumb luck! Now please go back to your common rooms so you can finish your Halloween feast." As the quartet walked back to the Gryffindor tower together, they talked about their adventure.

" I can't believe she only gave us 5 points each!" Ron exclaimed. " We could have died!"

" Harry was in the most danger of being killed. That thing picked him up like a piece of parchment". Nora corrected.

" Agreed. I will never forget that." Harry agreed. The rest of them agreed with him. Of course, the second they got back to Gryffindor tower, everyone wanted the story. Soon, the Fat Lady knew, so like a ripple, everyone in the entire castle knew what happened with the troll.

There are some things in life that people can't go through without being friends. Battling a 12 foot mountain troll is one of those things. From then on, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Nora Waters were the best of friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The First Day of the Christmas Holidays

Nora woke up in a cheerful mood. Today, she would get to go back home, and celebrate Christmas with her family. She got dressed quickly, which was unusual, because Nora was not a morning person. Not in the slightest. She put in her contacts, because without them, she was legally blind.( Nora had a pair of purple glasses too, incase the contacts ran out before she could get a new supply.) and a pretty purple dress that had white flowers all over it. After that she put on some black ballet flats and brushed her long, red hair. She braided into the usual braid down her back, grabbed a sketchbook, some colored pencils, left the dormitory. Nora was the first one of the girls awake, but when she went into the common room, she had a surprise. Professor McGonagall was there!

" I completely understand that you are utterly bewildered at the moment, but you need to meet me in Professor Dumbledore's office as quick as you can. You are not in trouble, but something serious has been discovered." Professor McGonagall said. " Nearly Headless Nick will help help you find Professor Dumbledore's office, because you have never been there. The password is lemon drops." Nora walked out of the common room and into to hall, where Nearly Headless Nick awaited her.

" Do you know what's going on"? Nora asked him.

" No. But I am to show you two to the Headmaster's office."

"Two of us"?

" Hello". Harry Potter said. " I came out about a minute or two before you did."

" Well let's go so we can find out what this is all about". Nora suggested.

" Good Idea. Now let's move out". Nearly Headless Nick said. " If we go quick then we might avoid Peeves."

When the trio got the the gargoyle that marked the staircase to Dumbledore's office, Nora said the password, and the gargoyle let the children pass. Nearly Headless Nick floated off somewhere. Once inside, Nora gasped and lunged back, for her mother was on the floor, violently shaking and moaning. Both children were freaked out.

" Mum"? Nora whispered, frightened.

" Nora, Harry." Dumbledore said. " I have something I need to tell you. This won't be easy to hear, but I will tell you nothing but the truth that you so desperately need to know. An owl came last night, saying that Mrs. Waters needed to tell me something very badly. It was a tawny barn owl, I believe it is yours Nora. So I told her to come to Hogwarts. She did, so I had her come."

" Wait a minute. Muggles can't see Hogwarts. How on earth did she get in here"? Harry asked.

" Good question. It is possible to lift the enactment for just one person. Now back to were we were. When Mrs. Waters came to Hogwarts, we went into my office. She said that she had drank some strange liquid, and suddenly remembered something from when Nora was born. I have thought it out very carefully, and it wouldn't seem right to tell you myself, so if you could come over here, you can get the story from its source".

Dumbledore showed them to a glass bowl, filled to the brim with a strange liquid-like substance. " This is my pensive. It can show you memories. I have already put the memory in, so just put in your head , and you will see. Nowin the memory, you can see it like you were there when it the people in the memory, you will not exist, so don't think you are messing anything up". Harry went first, and reluctantly put his head into the substance. A few seconds later, he had completely vanished! Nora did it next. The substance felt cool, and she suddenly fell face-first into what seemed like a bottomless pit.

When Nora stopped falling, she found herself in the exact same room that she had started in. The only difference was it was dark out. Harry was there too.

" Are you alright"? She asked him.

" Fine. What about you"? But Nora never got to answer, for Dumbledore and walked into the Dumbledore's office.

" I'm not sure how much I can tell you. Other charms might have been placed on me. But I will try my best to get the important matters." Mrs. Waters said.

" What ever you can tell me will be substantially important." Dumbledore said. If necessary, I will call for St. Mungos. They would be able to help".

" Thank you. It all started the day Nora was born, July 31st. She was a sick baby, no one thought she would live. I was so scared. Then, I remember my husband coming into my room. He said that Nora had been to placed in the special care room. I couldn't 10 minutes later, he came in with Nora in his arms. She was screaming like mad, even when she was with me. Her screams were never ending, and then the power suddenly went out. The outage lasted for hours. Thank goodness Nora stopped screaming, but during the outage, she grew red hair and her eyes changed from blue to green". Then Mrs. Waters started to screamed. Her mouth sealed itself shut a tiny ways. But Mrs. Waters continued. " I asked Mark what was going on, and he said he would tell me, but would make me forget right afterward". She gulped." He said that it wasn't truly Nora, but some other baby." The mouth-sealing thing happened again. But continued." I should have grabbed her and ran. But I couldn't move. I asked who Nora really was. He said that she was a twin, by the name of Ivy Potter. The other twins name is Harry". dropped to the floor screaming. Her mouth had sealed itself shut. Then the memory ended.


	6. Chapter 6

The shock hits me as I come out of the pensive. My whole life has been a lie. My "parents" had lied to me and raised me as someone I was not. I knew my parents were a little weird, but not to this extent. I just dont get it. Why would they lie to me? Harry seems as confused and shocked as I am, but he can't possibly understand. He grew up knowing his own name.

" Nor". He started. " I mean, Ivy". He can't say anything. He understands that he doesn't get it. After all, l he's had to deal with being an... .Oh man. Everything goes black.

I wake up in the hospital wing to voices over in the far corner.

" She's in shock. They both are, Not that I can blame then. Its a lot to go through". Professor Dumbledore says.

" It must be worse for her, after all, her whole life has been a lie." Professor McGonagall.

" Shhh"! Madame Pomfrey said." She might hear you"!

" Let her hear. She has all the right to be angry"! Professor. McGonagall snapped.

" The last thing this school needs is a rampaging student"!

Anger is just one of the many emotions swirling through me. I also feel hurt, confused, cheated, and just plain upset. I sit up in bed. " Dear, you're awake. How do you feel, physically"? Madame Pomfrey asked me.

"Good".

" You can leave now if you like".

"Good".

" Ivy". Professor Dumbledore says. " We are all here for you".

"Good". I fill to the brim with adrenaline. I need to either break something or yell. So thats what I do. I let it out. A great big, aggravated scream. I feel strangely empty. Suddenly I know who I need to talk to. Not Harry, not Hermoine, not even Ron, but Pavarti. Thankfully she is the only other girl in our dormitory who is staying over the holidays. I need to talk to her because she has a twin.

" Pavarti"? I say as I enter the girls dormitories. " Pavarti where are you"?

" Hi Nora". She replies. I was just to the bathroom. Here are your art supplies, you left them in the common room again. Wait why aren't you on the train"?!

" I have something I need to tell you".

" What"? I take a deep breath and tell her everything. About my old mum, and the memory, and what I overheard in the hospital wing. I watch her face rise and fall accordingly, and when I'm done she says "Woah". She goes on. " this is big. I see why you came to me first. Meet me in the girls bathroom, the one that's always empty. I'll go get Padma."

" Ok". I'm glad she sees my problem and that I will get private help with the matter. Of course, Moaning Myrtle will over hear, and the whole school will find out by lunch, but

it will be worth it.

When I get to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, I groan. She's already there.

"What are you doing here"? She asks me.

" You'll find out". I say glumly. Moaning Myrtle is not my favorite ghost in the castle. Then Padma and Pavarti come in.

" Good Morning Myrtle". Parvati says.

" Can you guys give me a minute"? Padma says." I have to go to the bathroom".

" I found her on the way to another bathroom". Parvati says. " Even though she's a Ravenclaw, she's really funny. Always knows exactly what to say".After Padma finishes, she asks

"Whats the problem?" Padma asks. So I tell her everything I told Parvati. " Woah. This is big".

" What should I do"? I ask.

" Talk to him". Padma says." He's probably confused too and you might what to get on the same page before the whole school knows".

" Yah talking about it will make things better. It will seem super awkward, but you're going to spend a whole lot of time with him come summer. Tell me if you have any more questions". Parvati says.

So thats what I do. I go to the common room, praying he isn't in his dormitory, because I can't go in there. Thankfully, he is on the loveseat in front of the fire. He watches the flame's dance. I sit down next to him.

"Hey". I say

" Hey".

" How are you". I ask

" Confused. And you"?

" Hurt".

" You have the right".

"Did you know"?

"How could I"?

"Not that. That you had a twin"?

"No. M-Our Aunt and Uncle wouldn't have cared. Not to insult you"

"It"s ok Must be strange".

"It is. Not to offend your or anything".

"It's ok."

"Bye". Then Fred and George come down the stairs, as Harry goes up.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up on Christmas depressed. The last few days have been an emotional roller coaster for me. I look to find my glasses, but I have a hard time making out the purple frames. I'm pretty sure it's not just my "x-ray" vision. The world comes into focus, and so do the packages beneath my bed. I look through them hoping to find package, or even a card, just to let me know my old mom still cares. But nothing. Not even a small note. The world becomes blurry again, and then I fall into the plush world of my pillow.

"IIIvvvyyy, wake up please." Parvati says. "They mixed up our presents, and I have something made out to you." I snap out of bed and grab it right out of her hands. The card says:

It was an honor to be your mother for 11 years. You are an inspiration for my life. Please don't let this change ruin you. The world would not be complete without your smile.

Morgan Waters

I feel the tears of emotional gratitude well up in me like when you pour milk into a cup. My old mother still loves me. Even though she found out she had unkowingly lied to me for 11 years, my old mother loves me. That is the best Christmas present I could ever wish for.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is that her?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Its so her, her eyes are the same as his, and they both have glasses."

As I walk down the hallway, whispers follow me. It always surprises me how fast information can get around. But I'm not concerned about that at the moment. My first class today is potions. (Contrary to most people's beliefs, potions has always been my favorite and best subject. Its the one thing anyone beats Hermione at. It's my dream to be a potions teacher, but I'm not completely sure that's possible, but at least I have quidditch on my side. On boxing day, Fred, George, and Wood took me out to the courtyard and let me hit a few bluggers to 'release anger'.Wood liked my performance so much, he asked me to try out for the team next year.) I'm worried because it's no secret that Snape hates Harry, or anyone on Gryffindor who manages to get the whole school talking. I happen to fit into category 2, and being Harry Potter's twin sister isn't going to help.

I quickly walk in to the potions room and go straight to my cauldron. It's cold, so everyone huddles around the flame that heats the cauldron. Professor Snape looks me in the eye, with a look of what can only be described as pure disgust.

"Good morning Professor Snape." I greet him.

"Good morning now I hope that recent events shall not slow you down in class because I do not have the patience for show offs." He responds, coldly. I feel my cheeks burn. "And to make sure your not showing off, you shall be partnered with . Are we understood?"

"Yes Professor Snape." I move my things over to Malfoy's cauldron. Malfoy isn't my favorite person, he always slacks off and always finds ways to get his partners' in trouble. Thats most likely why I have been paired with him, but I'm going to have to prove myself to Professor Snape. I need to show him that even though I may be Harry's twin sister, (Man it feels weird saying that.) I can still be part of who I was before. I'm not a different person.

"I am aware that the Christmas Holidays were enjoyable for you, but Christmas is over. I am also aware of our new celebrity." He spits out the word like it's poison in his mouth. I really hope he stops but my heart tells me this is just the tip of the iceberg." do you understand that even though you are related to that it doesn't mean you get a free pass through this class?"

All the Slytherins snicker. Malfoy wouldn't stop looking at me. I take a deep breath and shake my head no.

"Thats a pleasure to hear that . Now everyone open your textbook to page 81 and complete the Anti-Paralysis potion. You have till the end of class." Professor Snape tells us.

I open my book and turn to page 81. Malfoy faces me.

"Bet you enjoyed that Potter. Fame does run in the family." Malfoy jeers. I ignore him, and grab the ingredients from my bag. Malfoy looks over. "We're supposed to be working as a team Potter." He points out. Breath girl, I tell myself. Don't let him get to you.

"Ok Malfoy, then would you do step one?" I ask.

"You haven't told me what step one is." Malfoy sneers.

"Just look in your book." I tell him.

"But you have yours out, why can't you just read the instructions?" Malfoy jeers a little too loud for my liking. Professor Snape looks over.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter, and fame doesn't give you the right to be cold-hearted." Professor Snape announces. I hold back tears of anger and embarrassment. I can't understand why Professor Snape would say that to me! Malfoy carries a triumphant smirk on his face as HE PULLS OUT HIS GOD DANG TEXTBOOK!

§

The rest of the class goes on like that. Thankfully Professor Snape doesn't take away any more points, but Malfoy keeps being a pain in the butt. Finally by the end of class we manage to get a potion together that I can deem worthy for Professor Snape.

Professor Snape calls us to hand in our potion first, and specifically asks me to bring it up. A knot forms in my stomach. When I pass it into Professor Snape, he looks the potion, then at me with his black eyes and says,"This drops below your lowest standard. Nothing will get you a free pass in this class, and today was worst performance I've seen all year. Now please go to you next class and meet your adoring fans, and we wouldn't have to have this conversation again." He tells me in his cold voice.

I turn and grab my things, then speed walk out the door, tears streaming down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

"I still can't believe he said that stuff to you in front of the entire class!" Pavarti exclaims over bites of shepherd's pie "I mean it's not like you can control who you're related to."

"I just can't believe that you didn't say anything to Professor McGonagall." Hermione says. "Professor Snape's not allowed to say things like that to students!"

"He definitely shouldn't have taken away house points." Padma adds. Even though she's a Ravenclaw, she sits with us. The only times you have to sit at house tables is during feasts, but most people stay within their house.

"You really should say something Ivy." Harry adds.

"Well you didn't say anything when he did it to you." I retort.

"That's because it was the beginning of the year and I was as clueless to the workings of the school as you were." Harry replies.

"I agree with Harry, you should say something to Mcgonagall." Nevil adds in his insecure voice. "Maybe if you say something Snape will stop insulting me and Harry too."

"That is something that's never gonna happen." Ron says, eating some corn.

"Well either way it can't hurt to say something to Professor McGonagall." Hermione tells me. "She can still ask Professor Snape to stop."

"Judging by way she acted when Jeremy Stretton called Marcus Belby stupid after he failed to correctly transfigure a beetle into a button, I think Professor Snape will get what he deserves." Padma says.

"Thanks guys, but I don't want to open up a can of worms." I replie.

"But there are no cans of worms around here." Ron points out.

"Its a muggle expression Ron." Hermione exasperated explains. "And the only can you'll be opening is Professor Mcgonagall's temper."

"Then you say something if it's such a good idea." I tell her.

"Why don't you want to tell Professor Mcgonagall?" Hermione loudly asks me in an aggravated voice.

"Because things will only get worse!" I exclaim, jumping up. "Professor Snape stopped with Harry after a while because ignored it!"

"Snape never stopped, he just found a new target." Ron tells us. Neville shrinks in his seat as Hermione walks up to the Teacher's table.


	10. Chapter 10

Five and 3/4 months later…

My heart tightens as I walk through the magic fire. There was only enough potion for two people to continue to the next room. Hermione volunteered to stay behind. The room I end up to is dark, and the stone that makes up the floor is cold. Harry comes through the fire. We walk down the stairs, in we come to a large room, with a mirror and pillars. Harry puts his hand over his scar and grimaces. His eyes grow wide when he sees the person in front of the mirror. Somehow, I'm not surprised that it's Professor Quirrell, and not Professor Snape.

"But thats impossible!" Harry yells. Professor Quirrell snaps his fingers, and ropes tie themselves around our elbows, wrists, knees, ankles, and in between our mouths, gagging us. I immediately trip and fall to the unforgiving stone ground. oh Man.

"This mirror shows me what I most desire." Professor Quirrell mutters to himself. "I see myself holding the stone. BUT WHERE IS IT!"

A cold, raspy, voice echoes through the room. "Use the boy!" Professor Quirrell snaps his fingers, and the ropes around Harry disappear. Unlucky, the ones around me are still very much binding me. I wither around, trying to catch a glimpse of the scene in front of the mirror

"BOY! COME HERE!" Professor Quirrell yells. Harry walks over, shaking. He looks in the mirror. "What do you see?"

Harry looks in the mirror, and looks astonished. Then I see a lump in the pocket of his pants that was not there before! "IIII'm sshaking hands with Dumbledore, Ii've just won the hoouse cuuuup." Harry stutters, looking straight at the mirror, not at Professor Quirrell. I have no idea what he saw in the mirror, but I can guarantee that he was lying. Harry sees our parents in the mirror, as do I.

"Lies!" The raspy voice returns.

"What should I do Master?" Professor Quirrell asked the voice. "Should I try the girl?"

"Yes." The raspy voice states . Professor Quirrell snaps his fingers, the ropes binding me vanish, but bind Harry instead, and its his turn to fall to the unforgiving stone floor. My heartbeat becomes loud and heavy, and my breathing becomes shallow as I walk to the mirror. I look in front of the mirror.

I see Harry untied, unharmed, running out of the room, giving the stone to Dumbledore. I see Voldemort, vanquished, and Professor Quirell become nice and sane again. Then I see my birth parents and my adopted parents, running into the room, and getting their revenge on Voldemort for tearing us apart. A tear runs down my cheek.

"What do you see girl?"Professer Quirrell asks me in a cold tone.

"IIIII Voldemort out of your head and you bbbbeeeeiiing nice." I stutter. I know that was the wrong thing to say, the worst thing I could say, as soon as it came out of my mouth. And I am going to pay. I close my eyes and try to gulp down the fear of my life.

"CURCIO!" Voldemort shouts. What feels like millions of blue-hot knives jab into my body, causing me to scream loudest the loudest I've screamed in my life. Tears streak down my writhing anatomy. Fortunately, the pain abruptly stops. Unfortunately, Professor Quirrell/Voldemort does the horrible spell 5 more times.

When the last spell of pain finally ceases, I can barely move. Professor Quirrell/Voldemort laugh, as if they were old friends. At first I think they're laughing at their cutely, but then it hits me. Their laughing at me! Their laughing at my body that they are slowly killing. The girl that's so stiff with pain that she can only move her neck in a tiny position. Laughing because she shall be the first causality, scratch that, _Execution _ of their new empire. Voldemort raises his wand. "AVANA KADAVRA!"

The bright green light lands 6 centimeters next to my head, sending green sparks bouncing across the stone floor. Holy Clover Cake. Ho-ly Clover Cake. Turns out the spell was too much for Voldemort, as Professor Quirrell/Voldemort crumble to the ground. And the world turns black.(. Also I'm not being metaphoric, Professor Quirrell/Voldemort literally turned to stone and crumbled to the ground.)


	11. Chapter 11

When I arise, the world is clear, but dark. The lights must be dark.

"But she could wake up at any moment!" Harry argues.

"Ivy was hit with the cruiatus curse six times! She need her rest!" Madam Pomfrey tells him.

"Hi Harry." I say.

"IVY!" Harry runs right over to my bed. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I shouldn't lied to him."

"If you had told the truth he would have killed both of us." I reassure him.

"But Professor Dumbledore was right outside! If we had just stalled for two minutes, we would have been fine!" Harry cries.

"Well that's just rotten luck. There's nothing we can do now." I strictly tell him.

"It's still my fault." Harry insists. "If it weren't for me Voldemort wouldn't be here in the first place."

"If it weren't for you, Voldemort would still be in power." I cry. "Stop blaming yourself, it's too late for that my mumbo jumbo."

"That's right." Madam Pomfrey insists. "It's nearly 9:00, you need to be in bed." Harry reluctantly walks out the door. Madam Pomfrey takes a gray bottle from the side of my bed and puts some dark pinkish liquid into a cup. She also takes out a white jar and pours a little bit of a bright pink liquid into the cup. "Drink up dear, it's the anti-pain potion." I take the cup and drink the potion. It tastes like a chocolate milkshake.

"Mmmmmmm." I hum in relaxation.

"I had to make the potion extra strong, so I added some chocolate to improve the taste, and for tonight, I added some potion that shall keep away he nightmares." Madam Pomfrey explains. "You wouldn't be able to leave the hospital wing until the whole bottle of anti-pain potion is gone. Now it's time for you to sleep, goodnight." She pulls the curtain around me, and I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore is there when I wake up. "Good morning Ivy." He says in his old, wise voice. "I trust you slept well."

"Yea I guess." I replie. My voice sounds more human each time I talk. I look around. The foot of my bed has a small table is literally covered in candy, cards, and other gifts.

"Gifts, from your admires." Dumbledore explains. "What happened between Quirrell and you in the dungeon is complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows. I believe Misters Fred and George tried to send you a toilet seat." We both chuckle at the last part. "I am sure you have many questions, and I shall answer them to the best of my abilities."

Questions suddenly explode in my brain. "How did Harry get the stone?" I ask.

"That is one of my more clever ideas. You see Ivy, only someone who wanted the stone, want it, but not use it, could get the stone from the mirror. Nicolas Flamel and I have had a little chat, and the stone shall be destroyed." Dumbledore responds.

"But If the stone is destroyed, wouldn't and his wife die?" I ask.

"They have made enough elixir to settle their affairs, but yes, they will die. But after all, to a well organized mind, death is the next great adventure." Dumbledore tells me.

"Ok. Is Harry ok? He was there too." I ask.

"He was here in the hospital wing for a short time, he had a few broken bones." Dumbledore responds.

"What about Hermione, Ron-" I start.

"Fine, fine." Dumbledore reassures me, waving his hand.

"Ok. Professor Dumbledore, what day is it?" I ask, blushing.

"It's 12:48, Saturday morning. It's been 3 days since your encounter." Dumbledore explains.

"Thanks. Can I ask you one more thing?" I ask.

"Yes Ivy, what is it?"

"Will the mirror stay in the castle after today? I mean, after Wednesday." I ask.

"No, It shall go to gringotts. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Dumbledore replies.

"No thank you, Professor. There are some things I'd not like to know." I respond. And I mean it. I don't want to fill my brain with gruesome answers when I could fill it with happy things.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wouldn't it be cool if one of our animals was an animagus?" I ask. I'm in the hogwarts express, sitting next to Harry, Parvati, and Patil. Across form us of Fred, George, Hermione and Ron.

"That would be wicked." Fred and George remark.

"Whats an animagus?" Ron asks.

"Its a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at will." Hermione explains. "Like Professor McGonagall."

" Wicked." Ron replies. "But I don't think I would like it that much if Scabbers was actually a witch or wizard."

"I can't say I disagree." Pavarti agrees.

"It would be kinda creepy, a witch or wizard hiding in your house." Patil continues.

"I know, but I still think animagi are cool." I tell the group.

"Hold on, how could you tell your pet was an animagus?" Harry asks.

"There's an spell." Fred tells him.

"Its in the one spell book we kept." George finishes

"You only kept _one_ spell book!?" Hermione asks, looking rather disgusted.

"Give it here, I want to see if Anthony is as witch or wizard in disguise." Parvati asks Fred and George.

"It won't hurt the animals if it turns out they're not animagi, right?" Patil asks, holding her black cat, Kathrine, close to her.

"Oh no, the animals don't feel a thing." George says. "Here's the book." He hands Pavarti the spell book. She takes Anthony out of his basket, balances the spell book on one knee and Anthony in the other.

Once she mutters the incantation, a shot of blue light shoots out of her wand, directly at Anthony. Nothing happens. Pavarti breaths a sigh of relief.

Once Parvati goes, we all take turns seeing if our pets are animagi. Kathline, Hedwig, and Max(my owl). Fred, George, and Hermione didn't have pets. Finally it was time for Scabbers. Hermione took the liberty of doing the incantation, because Ron is not the best at spells.

"Hold still Scabbers!" Ron commans. Scabbers has gone nuts ever since I brought up animagi, but Ron does hold him down.

A shot of blue light blasts out of Hermione's wand, and scabbers sprouts a head, limbs, and body. It's kinda like watching a tree grow in fast-forward. The man that was once in Scabbers place is very dirty, short, and has barley and hair in his head. He is also thin, with spindly fingers. Pavarti screams, but other than that, we all sit in dumb silence.

"Holy clover cake." I whisper. "Ho-ly clover cake." The man walk over to Harry and I, and we inch away. He smiles at Harry.

"Why you look remarkably like your father, but with your mothers eyes. We wre friends wehn we went to school." The man tells Harry, getting closer.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Peter Pettigrew." Pettigrew answers.

"Buuuut your dead!" Pavarti exclaims. "Sirius Black killed you!" Pettigrew truns to her.

"Oh dear child, I transformed before he could do so." Pettigrew answers.

"But all that was left of you was a finger!" Patil points out. "Witch means you would have had it blown of in mid-transformation, and you claim to have transformed before Black blew up the street."

"Umm well, if you would see here," Pettigrew studers. I look at Harry, and I notice Hermione is gone, and the door is closed, compared to the ajar state we left it when we got in. Good going Hermione!

"Yea, that doesn't add up. I read all about Animagi, and if you had transformed mid-blast, then you would have died." I backup Patil.

"Yea." Fred and George agree. Pettigrew turns to me.

"You look so much like Lily I do declare, Oh! But they said you were dead, Ivy!" Pettigrew exclaims.

"They said the same about you, Pettigrew." I retort. "Yet we're still here."

Then the train abruptly stops, and we all josle forward. Pettigrew falls down. A minute later, The Conductor, followed by Hermione. The Conductor carries handcuffs, witch after opening the door, puts on Pettigrew. Hermione takes her seat next Ron. We sit in silence until Pettigrew is dragged out and the train begins to move again.

"Well Ivy, I have the answer to your question." Ron remarks. "It is not cool to have your pet be an animagus."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I'm so glad you guys are taking the time out of your day to read my work! Also this is a short chapter, but I am not nearly done! I'm going to do all 7 years, and Maybe a bit after I haven't decided yet. Also I wouldn't be posting as much come September because I have school! Also please review, it would make my day, but don't feel obliged. Also If you like my story please follow this story for updates! Thanks again for reading! Enjoy!**

After a few minutes, Fred and George start up a game of exploding snap, and everyone seems to forget about Pettigrew. But I notice that Harry is just sitting, staring out the window.

"Harry, are you ok?" I ask.

"Not really." He responds.

"It will be ok, Pettigrew is gone now." I reassure him.

"Thats not the problem." He replies.

"Than what's wrong?" I ask. Then he looks at me.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?" He asks, surprisingly serious.

"Ook." I follow him out, But only Hermione notices, so I shoot her a be-back-in-a-second look. She nods.

When we reach the Hall, Harry looks at me. He keeps avoiding my gaze, and his face was contorted in a way that looks like he's thinking of a plan, like he's not sure what to say.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned. I haven't ever seen him like this.

"I need to warn you about the Dursleys. They don't like our kind, and They sent me a toothpick for Christmas. They probably have had kittens over you, so I just need to warn you. Stay out of their way, don't give them any reason to be angry at you, even if it's something minor, they will become so infuriated. If they ask you to do something, do it without a fight. They wouldn't be very nice, but just try to ignore it. Just keep your head down, Don't ask questions, don't talk about Hogwarts stuff, and you should be set." Harry explains.

"Ok. Thanks for warning me." I tell him.

§

When the train pulls into Kings Cross, I stick next to Harry. I don't know what the Dursleys look like. Once we get off the train, The government takes Pettigrew, and the Conductor comes with us, so he can explain things to the Dursleys.

I see Harry scan the crowd, and his face is surprisingly nonchalant. He probably didn't expect them to come. We walk over to sit on a bench so we can wait for someone who knows what to do. While we sit, a woman in her early 30's with curly brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, a black pant suit, black heels, and a no-nonsense face walks up to us. I look over at Harry to see if he recognizes her, but to my confusion, he doesn't.

"Hello Mr. And , I am Marie Smith, form the protection of underage wizard and witches department at the ministry, and you shall be coming with me." tells us.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley are being charged for child abuse, so you shall stay in the Leaky Cauldron until we find you two a home. And given what happened on the Hogwarts express today, we might have found a guardian quicker than previously thought. you can go back to the train now, I shall take the children form here." Children!


	14. Chapter 14

We follow out of King's Cross and into her car silently. She tells us about the layout for the next month, but Harry and I aren't listening. Child abuse? I mean after Harry's warning I knew the Dursleys would be a not-so-fun experience to say the least, but I didn't expect that their behavior was abusive! And Harry has been living with them for 10 years! A decade! Harry just looks like he doesn't know what to think. And I can't say I blame him. After all a man has been living within Hogwarts that was supposed to be dead, and now he's leaving the Dursleys for good.

"Harry?" I ask him as we drive to the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry are you ok?"

"I don't think I know." Harry responses. "I guess it's just surreal, like I'm going to wake up and still be at the Dursleys. It's felt surreal since I first got my letter"

"Well pinch yourself. If this really is a dream, then you'll wake up." I suggest.

"That's the thing, I don't know if I want to wake up."

§

When we arrive at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom is there to greet us. He takes our trunks (And by take he uses his wand to make them float behind us.) up to a two bedroom room, and places one next to each bed. We sit down on our assigned bed, and Tom closes the door, leaving us with .

"I could tell you two weren't listening to me in the car, so I shall go over the schedule with you to one more time." starts. "The trial for your aunt and uncle will be on Tuesday, in three days time. Harry, you will be asked to speak. The lawyers will be here to speak with you tomorrow. Ivy, they will speak to you as well, but seeing as though you have never met the Dursleys, I don't know what there will be to talk about." With an attitude like this, how did end up working with kids from abusive homes? "If the Dursleys are found guilty, then you two shall return here and the adoption process will begin, and your Aunt and Uncle will be punished with the muggle police and be out of our hair. If on the very very unlikely case that the Dursleys are somehow found innocent, then you two shall return to their home with them. In two weeks, the trials of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew shall begin. Lawyers will be competing to wherever you two happen to be _theleckycauldron_ and you shall both have to testify for Pettigrew's trial. Do you have any questions?" finally finishes.

"Well I do have one question." I tell . "How is this going to be explained to the muggles? The Muggle news will have a field day with this story, from a reporters standpoint, it's just too good to pass up." I ask. Harry nods, also curious.

"We have people in the ministry whose job is to work with the muggles and keep things underground. They shall sort things out." answers. "Any more questions?"

"What's going to happen to Dudley?" Harry asks.

"If/when your aunt and uncle are found guilty, he shall go through the muggle adoption process." answers. "I shall answer questions about the adoption process when the time comes. Goodbye." And with that leaves. I look at Harry.

"She certainly had her own opinion." I remak.

"Yea." He replies. "How do you think the Trial is going to go?"

"Are you kidding me? They're SO getting convinced!" I replie.


End file.
